During idling of an internal combustion engine, requests for actuation of a plurality of external loads such as a power steering and an air conditioner may be simultaneously made. When the external loads are simultaneously actuated as requested, the number of rotations of the engine may decrease rapidly, leading to engine stall.
As a measure against such engine stall, a technique has been disclosed in, for example, PTL 1. The technique is adapted to prevent a variation in rotation if an air conditioner switch to be controlled changes from an OFF state to an ON state and then to the OFF state again within a very short time.
On the other hand, the internal combustion engine includes various external loads, and properly actuating these loads to prevent possible engine stall is important. Furthermore, if requests for actuation of a plurality of external loads are simultaneously made, the external loads need to be actuated as quickly as possible.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine that allows a plurality of external loads to be properly actuated to prevent possible engine stall if requests for actuation of the external loads are simultaneously made. Another object of the present invention is to provide a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine that allows a plurality of external loads to be actuated as quickly as possible if requests for actuation of the external loads are simultaneously made.